The older Gilbert sister
by ITS ALL ABOUT kLAINE
Summary: 4 years ago Elena and Jeremys older sister left to go to Bording school now age 19 shes back with her family  Elena/stefan Damon/sister    my 1st ff rated T for mentions of drugs and may be some sexual lanuage
1. the phone call

**The older Gilbert sister **

**chapter 1 :calling home **

**what if Elena and Jeremy had a older sister who left to go to boarding school 4 years ago ,now she's coming home to be with her beloved brother and sister.**

It was a Monday morning and Elena was getting ready for school when her phone rang.

'_oh you're eyes your eyes make the stars look like there not shining your hair your hair falls perfectly without you trying'_

To busy getting ready to answer she pressed ignore and finished getting ready ,before rushing out the door and heading to school.

Elena made it into school just as the 1st bell rang ,so with no time to spare she rushed to home room

…**...**

After a busy day at school ,Elena was exhausted ,but unfortunately she had a History project to finish ,so after grabbing some food she headed upstairs to her room .

_4Hours later _

It was 8pm and Elena was about to call Stefan when Someone called her

'_oh you're eyes your eyes make the stars look like there not shining your hair your hair falls perfectly without you trying'_

Elena looked at the caller ID at gasped it was someone she had not heard from since her parents died. With trembling fingers Elena picked up her Blackberry storm

Elena took a deep breath as she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear

"H...Hello"Elena said into the phone.

There was a pause Before the person on the other line spoke

"Hello sister dear"...

…**.. Cliffy...**

**sorry for the short chapter but the 1st two or three chapters probably will be short I plan to update the next chapter if not today then defenaitly tomorrow.**


	2. great news

**The older Gilbert sister **

**chapter 1 :calling home **

**what if Elena and Jeremy had a older sister who left to go to boarding school 4 years ago ,now she's coming home to be with her beloved brother and sister.**

_Previously on the older sister Gilbert_

Elena looked at the caller ID at gasped it was someone she had not heard from since her parents died. With trembling fingers Elena picked up her Blackberry storm 

Elena took a deep breath as she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear 

"H...Hello"Elena said into the phone.

There was a pause Before the person on the other line spoke 

"Hello sister dear"...

"B. is that you"Elena asked her voice shaking slightly .

"Yes it's me ...I got to be quick ,Have a world history project to finish counts or 25% of my grade and I need them to get into a good college so..."Bianica began but Elena but in .

"You with good grades ...that could never happen"she joked

"very funny I was just calling to say that well I Graduate in 5 days and I was kinda thinking of coming home "Bianca said into the phone .

"Omigod B really "Elena asked in total shock

"Yeah ,I really have to go its nearly lights out and I have home work ,I ll call again soon Kay"Biaanca Said

"Sure Bye B"

"Bye sis"Bianca Said before hanging up .

Elena took two minutes to register what she was told before running down stairs .

"Jenna Jeremy you wont believe who just called me"Elena practically screamed.

Jenna and Jeremy looked up in surprise and waited for her to continue.

"Bianca shes coming home ...for good"Elena said Jeremy'ss eyes grew large and Elena smiled the looked to Jenna who she swore she saw frowning before noticingElenaa and smiling happily.

"She's coimg home Jere she coming home"Elena said before hugging her younger brother.

**I just want to thank my 1st reviewer thank you Ciaranoelle . Next chapter will be longer and should be up in the next few days.**

**Please review even I you dont have a FF you can still review just press the botton and put in some words.**

**XxxSmileXalertXxx**


	3. coming home

**The older Gilbert sister **

**chapter 3 :coming home **

**what if Elena and Jeremy had a older sister who left to go to boarding school 4 years ago ,now she's coming home to be with her beloved brother and sister.**

_Previously on the older sister Gilbert_

"She's coimg home Jere she coming home"Elena said before hugging her younger brother.

_Tick Tock ….Tick tock _

Elena sighed heavily it was Friday and the school day was almost over ,And it was only 3hours until Bianca's flight came in.

!

Elena Gathered her stuff up and rushed out the the door.

"Hye Elena"Stefan called

Elena sighed before turning around to face her vampire lover.

"Hye Stefan what's up"Elena asked

"Um I was just gonna see if you were busy tonight "Stefan said lovingly

"um yeah I'd love to but I cant"Elena said she hated blowing Stefan off but Biannual came 1st..

"Oh how come"  
"Um I have to go pick someone up from the airport"Elena said ,she glanced at her watch and realised she had to go head home."I got TO GO ,SEE YA LATER "Elena SAID ALREADY HEADING DOWN the hall.

"Wait who do you have to pick up"Stefan called after her.

"My sister "Elena said rushing out the door leaving Stefan looking very confused.

5:15pm

Elena shifted impatiently ,as she waited on her big sister coming through the gates. Jeremy glanced at his sister ,they both were thinking the same thing ...was she gonna show.

Just when they were about to give up They saw her walking swiftly towards them her blondish brown curls bouncing around as she headed towards them.

"Wheremy baby sister"Biancia said hugging Elena before hugging here jJeremyaas-well.

"Good ive missed you guys so much ."Biancia said "Now lets ditch these bags and go to a Bar ...God dont suppose you have any Weed do ya?" Biancia said Heading towards the West exit.

"Same old "B" "Elena laughed as the trio headed back.

"Soo Elle you still a goody goody virgin like you were before I left"Biancia asked

"B when you left I was 13 of course I've changed "Elena said laughing

"Oh yeah name 1 bad thing you've done"Biancia said laughing at her sister.

"well I crashed my car and went AWOL with my boyfriends bad ass brother to Atlanta "Elena said trying to sound older to her 19 year old sister.

"Yeah how long where you gone miss Run away"Bianica said clearly not impressed

"Uh about 16hours"Elena said

"wow real bad-ass ,I bet Jere is more Bad ass than you eh jere?" 

"Oh yeah I Got Stoned And Drunk a lot,I stayed out all night and got into fights and and sex a lot,"Jeremey said smiling

"Alright little bro"Bianica said reaching behind to hi-5 her baby Bro.

Elena pulled up next to her house to see Jenna waiting at the door looking uneasy.

Once they went in and convinced Biancia not to go out tonight they decided an early night was best so Elena and Jeremy headed up to there rooms and Biancia said she'd be up in a minute..

It was 11pm and Elena had went down stairs to get a drink when she saw Biancia and Jenna Talking so crouching down on the stairs she began to listen.

"look Aunt Jenna I know you dont really like me appart from the main reason witch by the way isnt fair,But seriously why do you hate me"Biancia asked her Aunt who was only 9 and a half years older than her.

"Well where do I start ...when I was 11 you puked on my history project 10 minutes before I had to hand it in and then when I was 17 and you where almost 8 you blamed me for stealing that Necklace I had to pay for that you know that was £15 of MY money .And all the pain you put My sister through ...Biancia you were 13 and you where getting drunk and smoking ,And you wonder why you'r mother Sent you to that school for Uncontrolable teens ...God I just hope it calmed this is my house and I let you in I can esaily show you out. Now it's late and I dont want to go through the 1million reasons why YOU make my skin good night Biancia" With that Jenna stood up

Elena quickly ran up the stairs before Jenna saw her.

AS She slept she Thought about why Jenna hated her sister so much and she decided that tomorrow she'd confront them ut for now she needed sleep.

**Well I dont know how this is but I know it's sorry if the Spelling or grammer is a little off its 2pm and im nakered .Btw:Elena is not adopted in this story .**

**Also in the Next chapter I may write some more Biancia Jenna or mabey having biancia meet some people .Review and let me know im gonna be busy so the chapter will be up in 1or 2weeks.**

**Xxsmile AleretXX **


	4. SECRETS

**The older Gilbert sister **

**chapter 4 :secrets **

**what if Elena and Jeremy had a older sister who left to go to boarding school 4 years ago ,now she's coming home to be with her beloved brother and sister.**

_Previously on the older sister Gilbert_

_AS She slept she Thought about why Jenna hated her sister so much and she decided that tomorrow she'd confront them ut for now she needed sleep.._

2 WEEKS LATER

Elena had left for school and Jeremy was running late,he ran down the stairs and was heading to the kitchen when he heard his and sister talking.

"When are you bringing her up?Jenna asked biancia.

"What do you mean?"Biancia asked

"Well you can't leave her in Calafornia all her life I mean who is she staying with?"Jenna worried_**.**_

"She's staying with my friend Monica ,she will drop her off when im ready.

Jenna looked ready to protest.

"Jenna you cant tell me what to do anymore ,trust me okay"And with that Bianca walked out the door.

**I NO I NO INO soo shortt but I have complete writers block I do no why Jenna was frowning but I dont know how to write it in ...please help**

**XXX Smile Alert XXX**


End file.
